A crib is designed to hold a child therein. Cribs for children typically include a mattress surrounded by walls that are sufficiently high to prevent a child from falling or climbing out of the crib. The walls of the crib may be comprised of vertical slats, rails, posts, boards, and any other elements operative to form a barrier that keeps a child within the interior space of the crib.
There is a need for improvement to existing cribs.